


The French Way

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: Drumfred Sketches [5]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Episode s02e05, Fanart, France - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: "I believe it's the French way. Isn't that right, Lord Alfred?""I have no ideia."The scene in which Alfred, Edward, Wilhelmina and The Duchess share a carriage going to France.





	The French Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts), [Whydidtheydothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/gifts).



> A little gift for you @Whydidtheydothis and @Lucky_Moony! I hope it's to your liking!


End file.
